earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of the Rio Grande
The Republic of the Rio Grande: The Republic of the Rio Grande is a Midwestern nation, formed under the cooperation of BigshotWarrior and GodotArmando, first came into fruition June 27th, 2019. At its peak it had between 250-300 residents and was the 3rd largest nation on EMC. History Formed on 06/27/2019. First convention to discuss a newly formed Constitution took place on 07/10/2019. The Constitution of the Republic of the Rio Grande was ratified on 07/16/2019. The town of Louisiana was purchased by the nation on 07/19/2019. On 07/30/2019 the town of Tikal in southern Mexico left the nation to join the Niger colony of Mexico. They tried to convince other Mexican towns to join them but every single town remained loyal to the Republic. On 08/04/2019 the towns of Houston, San Antonio, and Corpus Christi left the nation and formed Lone_Star (now known as Texas Republic) to gain more power over the region. The Nation has seen steady growth throughout the Texas and Mexico regions with new towns being created and old towns expanding. Massive infrastructure projects have been organized to better connect the Republic. The former Comanche town of Dallas joined the Republic on 08/19/2019, marking the end of the Comanche nations presence in the Texas region. The Nations of Rio Grande, Texas Republic, and Texas Militia attempted to form the Texan Commonwealth to ease tensions in the region. The alliance ended after 2 weeks when Texas Republic left the Commonwealth and attempted to sell their nation. The ensuing chaos resulted in all of the Texan towns outside the capital rejoining Rio Grande and Texan leadership fleeing to Bactria. The town of Beaumont fell in early October, leading GGOVI to raid it, taking all the items. At around the same time, a GGOVI alt, Spenpaii, joined CollegeStation, a RioGrande town, and used flyhacks in order to convince a local councillor, Zodii4c, that he was a mod that needed perms to do an investigation. Zodii4c gave the GGOVI alt perms, and GGOVI unclaimed all land and kicked all members, leading countless players to raid the town. Government Currently, the Rio Grande is run under mix of a parliamentary system and a republic, in which there is a balance similar to the real life United States Constitution regarding representation and executive power. It holds three branches, legislative, executive, and judicial. The executive's job is to make decisions regarding foreign affairs and to pass laws submitted by the legislative. They are the commander-in-chief of the military and police forces. The Emperor holds no term and can only be removed from the throne by either resignation or massive inactivity (removal from the server). The Chancellor is appointed by the Emperor and is the the second-in-command. They hold a term of 2 months and must be reappointed when the term expires. The Emperor cannot remove the Chancellor after appointment. The Chancellor is also the head of the Senate, conducting the Senate sessions and participating in the vote. The legislative branch is formed of a Senate similar to the real life House of Representatives in the United States. Each town is guaranteed a Senator which is the mayor by default. The mayor holds no term themselves unless they resign their position. The town also gains a seat in the Senate for every 25 citizens that join the town, which will have an elected official voted on by the town itself. The Senate is also in charge of any and all impeachments short of impeaching the Emperor. The judicial branch is made up of Chief Court Judges, Senators who are voted into office by their fellow Senators. The Predominant Judge is the head of the judicial branch and decides which cases get hearings by the supreme court of the land, the Chief Court. They interpret national laws and the Constitution to make decisions about cases brought to them both foreign and domestic.There is no set term for a Chief Court Judge besides resignation, impeachment, or removal from the server. In October, the Republic began administering several nations as provinces to the larger nation. The leaders of these nations are known as Provincial Governors. These Provinces are: Sinaloa, NorthRio, Mexico, and New Mexico. Additionally, the city of Killeen has its own colony separate of the Rio Government. Military Currently, the military consists of police forces in the towns. A militia is being organized with all soldiers equipped in full God armor in order to properly defend the Republic from outside aggression. Notable People Emperor BigshotWarrior GodotArmando Natezaa North_Paso dusty_camera Tony_Montana83 CoolTitanium68 Notable Events Rio Grande Rampage Category:Nations Category:North America Category:Midwest